In an aircraft gas turbine engine, air is pressurized by rotating blades and mixed with fuel and then ignited for generating hot combustion gases which flow downstream through a turbine for extracting energy therefrom. The air is channelled through rows of fan and/or compressor blades which pressurize the air in turn. In order to aerodynamically guide the air to the respective rotor stages, corresponding stators are disposed upstream therefrom. A conventional stator includes a row of struts extending radially inwardly from a supporting annular casing, with a row of inlet guide vanes positioned downstream of the struts and is configured for decelerating and guiding the air to the corresponding row of rotor blades. The struts are often configured as airfoils thicker and with larger chord lengths than the inlet guide vanes, in order to bear structural loads. In an inlet air flow entering the rotor, the struts cause thick wakes which tend to penetrate through the downstream inlet guide vane row, as schematically shown in FIG. 6. The thick and strong strut wakes may lead to an undesirable pressure distortion pattern for the rotor. This may lead to lower rotor efficiency and lower operability margins. The wakes will also cause forced vibratory stresses for the rotor blades.
Therefore, an improved strut and inlet guide vane configuration is needed.